Iranian Revolutionary Army
The Iranian Revolutionary Army was the military forces the Saddam Hussein's Republic of Iran, since Hussein took control of Iran in 2000. They were one of the primary fighting forces of World War III. With the very heavy rebuilding and strengthening of the Iranian military forces by Hussein, the Iranian Revolutionary Army became the strongest military force in the Middle East. History The Iranian Revolutionary Army was created shortly after Saddam Hussein seized power in Iran through a coup. After the power seizure, the original Iranian Armed Forces were disbanded and replaced with the Iranian Revolutionary Army in 2001. As soon as it was created, the Iranian Revolutionary Army was very heavily strengthened, rebuilt and greatly improved, making it into an incredibly powerful, strong and tough fighting force, with very well trained, well equipped and battle hardened soldiers, who numbered in the millions. The Iranian Revolutionary Army first saw action when it was sent to fight against US forces in Afghanistan, resuming the previous actions of the Iran-Iraq coalition in Afghanistan that ended with Saddam Hussein's ouster from control of Iraq in 1998. Hussein then directed the Iranian Revolutionary Army into one of Hussein's greatest victories with the invasion of Iraq and Kuwait, with IRA forces invading both countries and fighting fiercely against American and Iraqi government forces, driving them all out of Kuwait and Iraq. IRA forces and Iraqi Fedayeen Saddam paramilitaries even attacked and devastated a retreating US convoy on the same road Hussein's forces were destroyed on during the Gulf War. After that, Hussein annexed both Iraq and Kuwait into Iran to form Greater Iran. From then on, the IRA engaged in skirmishes with US and Saidi Arabian forces along the border with Saidi Arabia. When World War III erupted, the Iranian Revolutionary Army invaded and seized all of the Middle East, North Africa and Central Asia, with the IRA fighting fiercely in vicious battles and crushing Allied and other Arab forces in the way. After that, the IRA forces kept fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes in their new territories against mostly American and German forces. As the war raged on for more years, the IRA kept fighting fiercely and hard in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes in the vast deserts and villages of the Middle East, North Africa and Central Asia, fighting fiercely to fend off American and German counter assaults and hold their territory. However, as the vicious fighting raged on, though the IRA kept fighting very hard and desperately to hold onto their captured lands, the Allied forces slowly liberated these lands and kept fighting to drive the Iranians out, eventually, by 2015, all of the conquered lands were liberated from Iranian control. The IRA kept fighting fiercely to hold off the Allied attacks, with some IRA pockets and holdouts remaining in many areas in the Middle East and North Africa to keep fighting. Eventually, the Allies pushed into Iran itself, with the IRA resisting them fanatically. However, by early 2016, the Allies reached Tehran, and though the IRA defended the city as hard as they could, the city fell, leading to Iran's surrender. Saddam Hussein had escaped to Russia beforehand, and after Iran fell, the Iranian Revolutionary Army was finally dissolved, along with the rest of Hussein's regime of Iran. Equipment The Iranian Revolutionary Army heavily relied on very high individual skills and strength, platoon based teamwork, very high firepower, fierce ambushes and fighting on open lines to battle their enemies, as well as using swarm attacks and guerrilla tactics in combat. The IRA was also notably brutal and ruthless, as they killed a great many civilians and POWs, and subjected them to tortures. This was widely caused by heavy indoctrination of the IRA with the belief in Persian superiority. Iranian troops wore camouflaged tan uniforms, and mostly wore Gefechtshelm PASGT helmets, while many also wore keffiyehs. They also wore tan combat vests, and commonly wore supply pack belts and backpacks. Their weapons include AKM rifles, Galil rifles, G3 rifles, RPD machine guns, PK machine guns, Dragunov SVD rifles and AKS 74U guns. Their vehicles include Zulfiqar tanks, Cobra 4WD cars and BMP-2 IFVs. In Cimil's Wiki The Iranian Revolutionary Army appears in franchises that feature a World War III setting, such as the Call of Duty and Battlefield series. They are usually shown as villains or antagonists. Members * Hesseini * Suleimani Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Defilers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:War Criminals Category:Enforcers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Game Changer Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cheater Category:Heretics Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Lawful Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Category:Suicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Propagandists Category:Swordsman Category:Thugs Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Neutral Category:Terrorists Category:Assassin Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Extremists Category:Possessors Category:Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Rapists Category:Authority Category:Torturer Category:Serious Category:Trap Masters